Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks forced into contact with each other to stop the aircraft. Friction disks splined to a non-rotating wheel axle are interspersed with friction disks splined to the rotating wheel. The friction disks withstand and dissipate the heat generated from contact between one another during braking. Current disk assemblies may comprise replaceable wear liners coupled to a reusable core. The liner may be attached to the core via a flange disposed at either an outer diameter of the liner for rotor assemblies or an inner diameter of the liner for stator assemblies. Attaching the liners via a flange can present torque transfer problems, particularly, when the liner is in a worn state. In addition, attaching the liner at a flange may increase material costs and material waste, as a large area of liner tends to be dedicated to the flange and the amount of wearable surface is limited.